Multiple individual users participating in a hosted service, such as a hosted multiway multimedia conferencing service, may be able to interact and communicate with one another irrespective of the users' physical locations and irrespective of the technological capabilities of the users' devices. For example, some users may access the hosted service using devices that include a display for viewing/accessing a graphical user interface (GUI) corresponding to the hosted service, such as a computer, while other users may access the hosted service using devices that do not include such a display, such as legacy telephones.
In some instances, the hosted service may allow participating users to invite additional users to participate in the hosted service. For example, users participating in a multiway multimedia conference may invite an additional user to join the multiway multimedia conference. However, since the participating users and the invited user may be disparately located, and since the participating users and the invited user may access the hosted service using technologically disparate devices, the invited user may be unable to control and interact with the hosted service in the same manner in which the participating users control and interact with the hosted service.